


Feeling Real Differently

by ZephyrCloudbeast



Series: Jerry/Morty Arc [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Control, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCloudbeast/pseuds/ZephyrCloudbeast
Summary: This takes place during the timeline of the comics Issue #22. Morty deliberately goes looking trouble after a particularly abusive argument with Rick leaves him fed up. He gets exactly what he's asking for... and then some!(Rick, being stubborn, waited a while before calling the Citadel for backup. Morty gets hurt as a result.)





	Feeling Real Differently

_*Bang!*_ "That's a good way to get yourself killed, kid." Jerry hissed through clenched teeth.

The evil, twisted version of my father had me pinned by my throat to the kitchen wall. "P-Please! I wasn't trying to-to hurt you!" I stuttered, fear rising in my gut. "Oh, please," he scoffed, "I doubt you could even if you tried." He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on me. "Now, why are you sneaking around at this hour?"

I couldn't find the words to answer him, but I had to say something. Before I could speak, he pressed a finger to my lips. "You know what? I actually don't care. So why don't you carry your a-" “I want you to fuck me!” I blurted out. Jerry's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw hung slightly open. Luckily, he seemed to relax a little at this.

"I-I’m curious...so I came looking for y-you and..." I trailed off, dropping my gaze. Jerry leaned in and tilted my chin upwards, "Alright, you have my attention. So...you want me to fuck you.” His dark green eyes bored into my soul, sending a chill down my spine. “Be honest though, you’re not curious. This is about the fight you had with Rick earlier, isn’t it?" Oh God, he already knew. I could still hear Rick's angry words swirling around in my head.

_*Flashback*_  
_"Fuck you, Morty. I've had it with your -uurp- shit today!" the old man spat, liquor dribbling down his chin. He was drunker than usual and I'd lost my patience with him long ago. "We have bigger problems with that evil Jerry here." Rick was sporting some new cuts and bruises from a recent brush with the man. "Oh yeah, Y-You've done a really great job getting rid of him." I retorted._

_A bottle whizzed past my head and shattered against the wall. "FUCK YOU!!! FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!!! GO GET FUCKED IN THE ASS!!!" Rick boomed. "I have-have an idea for you, Morty. Why don't you let Jerry fuck you in the ass? Let-let him fuck you into a senseless heap!? That oughta keep him busy while I think of something. Unless you have any other bright ideas..." he sneered._

_“Excuse me!? Are you even listening to what you’re saying!?” I gave him a look of pure disgust. "Well, if you think you can do a better job, go right on ahead. Of course, you could take me up on my suggestion. I'm sure he'll find you're tighter than your mother."_

_That crossed the fucking line... "SHUT UP!!!!" I screamed, grabbing a beaker and hurling it at him. He ducked out of the way and chucked the wrench he'd been using. It caught me right in the face. I ran from the garage in tears, clutching my bloodied nose and bruised cheek._  
_*End flashback*_

"Morty," Jerry snapped his fingers in front of my face, "you still in there?" "Yea, sorry about that." I replied. He lightly grabbed the darkened spot on my cheek, causing me to wince. "So, is that what you want? You want me to fuck you because you're mad at Grandpa?" a mock pout formed on his lips. He was being a total ass, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing that it upset me. I took a few deep breaths and collected myself. "Y-Yes." I managed to choke out.

He just chuckled at this. "Alright, c'mon then." The man ushered me to the counter and forced me over its smooth cold surface. He pulled at the elastic of my boxers, but I caught his hand. "No! N-Not in here!" I whispered. Jerry growled low in his throat, "Why not?"

Before I could come up with an answer, a high pitched beeping rang out from the upstairs hallway. Mom's alarm clock, oh thank God! "Oh right," he huffed exasperatedly, "in the short time I've been here, I've grown to hate that damn thing!" I breathed a sigh of relief as he released my shorts. "Come on, we can go to my Dad's office." I said, taking him by the wrist and leading him from the kitchen to the foyer. I quickly pulled open the door beneath the stairs and yanked him inside.

"Easy, kid, don't pull my arm out of the socket." Jerry said. Ignoring his protests, we continued down the hallway until we reached the office. I stopped and waited in front of the door.

"What? What are we waiting for?" the man whispered. I held a finger to my lips, listening intently. A few moments later, I heard feet descending the stairs, followed by the jingling of keys, and finally, the front door quickly opening and closing. "Just hold on a sec, I want to make sure she leaves first." I responded cautiously. As if on cue, the muffled roar of an engine starting could be heard. Another minute or two followed before the engine's noise faded into the night. "Ok," I breathed, "we’re good to go." I slowly turned the knob, taking care to make as little noise as possible. The door gently swung open with the smallest of creaks.

Jerry tapped my shoulder. "Wait a minute. You’re absolutely sure that your mother’s gone for the evening?” he asked. “Mom’s on call this week, so she’ll definitely be working the night shift a lot." Jerry nodded silently. “And what about Rick?” he prodded. “He’s off doing God knows what. Why do you care?” I questioned.

"I _DON’T!_ " he snapped, "but, I'd like very much _NOT_ to be interrupted while I -how did he put it- fuck you into a senseless heap." I turned to him with the most serious expression I could muster. "Fuck Rick. He can watch for all I care. It's not like he could stop you, even if he tried."

Jerry's face was one of mild shock. "Wow, he really pissed you off good.." he commented with a snicker. We closed and locked the door behind us. I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight, bathing the room in a bright white glow. Suddenly, Jerry grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"Alright, kid. Listen very carefully...I'm in control now. You do as I say, and I'll make this enjoyable for you. If you don't, you'll wish I'd have snapped your neck in the kitchen. Understand?"

A pit formed in my stomach at his words. I could only nod my head. "Excellent." He calmly stated as he strode across the room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He beckoned me with a finger, a smirk forming on his lips. Cautiously, I set my phone on a side table and slowly approached him, my heart pounding in my ribcage.

Jerry held up his hand, stopping me two feet from the couch. "Strip," he ordered, "I want to see what I'm working with." I slowly undressed until I stood in front of him completely exposed. He twirled a finger through the air, signaling to turn around. "Drop to your knees and spread yourself." My knees hit the floor with a soft thud, my face grew hot as I parted my cheeks. "Hmmm, nice." Jerry hummed approvingly. "Now, crawl to me." He commanded in a low tone.

I padded across the carpet until I reached his feet. "Come closer, don't be shy." I scooted between his legs and rested my chin on his knee. A small smile graced the man's features. "Good boy, Morty." he whispered.

Then, he took my face in his hands, pulled me upwards, and gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I moaned into his mouth. His tongue flicked at my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I nervously parted my lips and the hot muscle slid inside. Jerry readily explored my mouth, gliding over every single surface until he was satisfied with his findings. He broke the kiss, leaving me gasping for breath. I stared with half-lidded eyes as he chuckled.

"You liked that, huh?... I did too. You taste sweet, kind of like salted caramel, did you know that?" I shook my head dumbly. "Well, I wanted to taste you before you tasted me."

Jerry grabbed the back of my head and forced me face first into his crotch. He was already hard beneath the fabric of his pants. "Mouth on it." he ordered, giving me another shove. I glared up at him for a few moments before he grabbed my chin. "Oh, and I want you to be as nasty as you were with your toy in the bathroom." he snickered. I froze. "Y-Y-You heard-" "Everything," Jerry finished my sentence, "You're quite the expert at dirty talk, I must say. Now get to work."

Without further hesitation, I wrapped my mouth around his bulge. He groaned as I sucked and hummed on him through the material. His shaft twitched and pulsed against my tongue. "Good boy." he moaned out. Warm fingers gently ran through my hair. I lightly shook my head from side to side for a little extra tease. A steady heat was building between my legs now. I reached down to stroke myself, but a sudden tug on my hair stopped me. “Uh uh, don’t touch yourself.” Jerry tutted. I whined a little in reply, but continued to pleasure the man.

Finally, he pulled me off him with a satisfactory smirk. "Let's make this a bit easier for you, shall we?" he said. Jerry fiddled with his drool-soaked pants and in moments they were around his ankles. I was now facing a seven inch long, fat dick. "Like what you see?" the man teased. "Yeah. I-It's so girthy, though, I don’t know if it’ll fit." I said, licking my lips. He gave a small laugh, "Oh, well in that case...let’s find out." Jerry tugged my hair and I was practically kissing the shaft, precum starting to bead at the tip. "Start licking." he demanded.

His voice wasn't thick with arrogance, but it definitely commanded attention. I slowly drug my tongue along the underside of his cock. "Holy shit, kid..." he half-growled, half moaned. He pressed against the back of my head as I licked up and down his girth. "Mmm, you taste pretty sweet yourself." I teased, working all the way around him. We locked eyes and I smiled up at him. I made it a point to go painfully slow across the head.

Jerry bit his lip and stroked my hair. His eyes never left mine as I dipped into his slit. Jerry gasped out loud when I quickly flicked at the divot. "You like how my soft little tongue teases your slit?" The man squirmed and bucked at my question. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." I replied. My own cock was becoming hard at this point. I looked back up at Jerry. His eyes were closed and his breathing was now quick and heavy. Suddenly, a sharp tug on my curls caused me to yelp in surprise.

He pulled me away from him and stared at me with glassy eyes. I stared back, whining and flicking my tongue out at the head that was just out of reach. "You want it that bad? Alright then, suck my cock!" he commanded.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took Jerry's dick into my mouth and began gently bobbing my head. He moaned and bucked his hips forward. "Ah, more...deeper." he breathed. I tightened up on him and picked up the pace, lightly slurping. "Nnngh! That's it, you filthy slut!" Jerry said.

Saliva pooled in the corners of my mouth. I pulled my lips away with a sloppy wet _*pop!*_ "Y-yeah, you like that? You like how I suck your cock?" I teased. The man gave a heavy sigh and bit his lip. I pulled away from him again, small strings of drool bridging the gap between me and his erection. "Enough of your teasing!" he growled. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and roughly yanked me forward.

"You ever been face fucked?" he asked. Before I could reply, his entire length invaded my throat. I gagged around his girth, moaning and grabbing his thighs for support. Jerry pulled back and slammed into me. His balls roughly slapped my chin as he pounded my mouth. "That's right! You like the taste of your own father's cock!" He stated matter of factly. Suddenly, his rhythm became spastic and his breaths ragged.

"CHOKE ON ME, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!" Jerry snarled. My mouth was quickly flooded with a hot, salty wave of cum. I tried to pull away but held me firmly in place. He gave my cheeks a few more pumps, completely filling my mouth. "Swallow." was the only word he gave. I tilted my head back and let his seed slide down my throat. "Open..." he calmly stated. I opened up and stuck out my tongue, a small strand of semen dangling from the tip.

"Exactly what I'd expect from a filthy little whore like you...Good boy." Jerry patted my cheek, then quickly peeled off his shirt and kicked away his pants. I couldn't help but scour over his body, he was in much better shape than my actual Dad. Well-toned muscles, a trim waist, and taut skin invited me to reach out and touch it. I must have been staring pretty hard because he chuckled and motioned me closer with his hands. "C'mere, kid, let me hold you." he stated, resuming his place on the sofa.

The man lifted me off the floor and into his lap. His hands kneaded my ass, earning a breathy moan from me. "Hmmm. What to do with this fresh, tight body next?" Jerry mused. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Teeth nipped their way along my shoulder to the crook of my neck. "H-Hey," I giggled, "I can't be that sweet!" He drug his tongue across my cheek. "Oh, I beg to differ, Morty." he replied. I bit my lip and purred. "Are you gonna eat me up?" I taunted, grinding against him.

Suddenly, I was flipped onto my stomach and pushed into the cushions. "Aaah!" I cried out as his teeth violently crashed into my shoulder. "Yep, and I'm gonna savor every last bite." He whispered. A heat enveloped the bite mark on my shoulder. I didn't have time to think as his mouth clamped onto my back. Jerry worked his way down, leaving a trail of pain in his wake. He reached my ass and took another bite. The urge to scream rose in my throat. He shook his head as if he was trying to tear away my flesh.

"T-Take it easy back there! That hurts!" I turned and protested. "What? You don't like my love bites?" he retorted, licking his lips. "Look, I don't mind you biting me, but try to be a little more gentle, ok?" Jerry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. I was just getting to the best part anyway."

"The best part of what-Ah! Aaah!" A wet warmth pressed against my hole. Strong hands spread my cheeks and the man buried his face in my ass. Jerry greedily devoured me, his lips brushing along my pucker. I moaned and pushed back into his mouth. He gave a muffled chuckle, "You like that? Feels good?" I whined and bucked in frustration. "P-P-Please!" I begged. "Please what? Come on, Morty, talk to me. Tell me what you want."

"Please! Keep tongue fucking my innocent baby hole! Violate my tight virgin ass! Leave me quivering!" I pleaded. "You're a virgin? You expect me to believe that after the blowjob you just gave me?" he teased. I whimpered and looked back at him, my eyes full of need. "I-I'm serious! I've never done _ANYTHING_ with _ANYONE!_ I haven't even sat on my toy!!! Please, Jerry, I need you right now...My dick is so hard it hurts!!!"

In the pale light of my phone, I could barely make out the faintest blush across his cheeks. "Jesus, kid." he muttered. The hot puffs of his breath were causing my pucker to twitch. My dick was leaking steadily, a small puddle forming beneath me. "See? L-Look how excited I am to be touched."

The most sinister chuckle left his lips. Before I could blink, his face was inches from mine. "Alright fine. Now keep talking like that, and I will leave you quivering." he said, nipping my earlobe. Then, he plunged back down between my legs and slipped his tongue in. I cried out in surprise as he massaged my walls. He moaned against my hole, making it pulse in excitement. I rolled my hips to meet the strokes of his tongue. "Cum for me, bitch." Jerry ordered. With a final swipe across my entrance, I went tumbling over the edge.

"DADDY!!!" I yelled as cum spilled all over the couch. I collapsed in the puddle, panting like a bitch in heat. I turned my head to see Jerry. His eyes grew wider than before and he quickly sat up. "Wha?" I stammered weakly.

He clapped a hand over his mouth and shook. _‘Is he laughing?’_ I thought to myself. Several tiny chuckles confirmed my suspicions. "What's so funny?" I questioned. He drew in a sharp breath through his fingers. "You called me 'Daddy.’ First, you told me I’m not your Dad, but suddenly now I’m ‘Daddy?’”

I blushed and pulled my knees to my chest. "I-It just felt so good...I guess it just sorta slipped out..." A wry smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Sure it did." he retorted. "Seriously though, is this a fantasy of yours to be fucked by a relative?" _"Hell no!"_ I said in a harsh whisper, "You and I technically aren't related, so I'd rather this happen with someone I'm not related to." "Technically speaking." he added.

I gave him an agitated pout and folded my arms. Jerry chuckled in response. "I'm just giving you shit, kid." He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "Now, how about we loosen you up?" I could feel his dick brushing against me, he was already hard again. Fear coiled and knotted my stomach. I trembled at the thought of this man being inside me.

He must've noticed how nervous I was, as he stroked my cheek. "Aww c'mon, Morty. Where did all that confidence go?" Jerry prodded. "Hey, you've been obedient so far, and I'm feeling...lenient. So, I promise to be gentle with you, alright? What do you say?" My heart was hammering in my chest now. I was in way too deep, there was no way he would let me back out. A familiar dull ache shot through my right cheek. I flinched and grabbed hold of my face. The bruise Rick had left was now throbbing from the contact. A fire rose in my gut, a refreshed, burning anger. I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists.

"Hey, kid? You o-" "Let's do it." I cut him off. The man flashed me a predatory grin, "Perfect. Now get on your hands and knees for me." I quickly turned around and got in position. The cushions shifted behind me as he leaned over me. He planted a kiss on my ear.

"I want you to be an absolutely filthy, nasty little slut while I fuck you. Do you understand me? And call me 'Daddy,' will ya?" He said. "Y-Yes Daddy." I replied. His lips met mine. "Good boy." he purred. Jerry's hands explored my body, giving me shivers. One hand wrapped around my shaft and began gently stroking me, the other found my mouth. "Suck on my fingers." he ordered. I eagerly swallowed the digits and sucked hard on them. Thick saliva was building in my mouth again. I thrust into his hand, creating a nice friction. "That's right, fuck yourself in my hand." Jerry whispered as he removed his fingers.

"This next part is going to be a little uncomfortable, ok?" I simply nodded, too lost in the rhythm of his stroking. Warm kisses peppered my shoulder as my top half sank lower onto the couch. Suddenly, a pressure formed against my entrance, making me tense up. "Uh-uh, it's ok, Morty. I want you to breathe for me. Just relax and breathe. You've been so compliant, don't mess this up for yourself." he sternly warned.

I took slow deep breaths and tried my best to calm down. The first finger slid in with ease. Jerry slowly worked it in and out for a few moments before sliding in the second finger. I whimpered and pushed myself into his hand. "You're doing good, kid, just keep breathing." Jerry soothed. Finally, he slid the third digit in. I drew in a sharp breath and hissed in pain. "I know, I know it hurts. Goddamn, you're tight." he commented.

"T-Told you I'm a virgin." I managed through heavy breaths. "Not for long." Jerry replied. I shifted beneath him to ease the discomfort, but a palm between my shoulder blades stopped me. "Just relax, Morty. Give it a few minutes, ok?" I gave a small groan but nodded. The man leaned into my ear and hummed in satisfaction. "Your eager little hole is clenching around my fingers. Tell me, Morty, what do you want me to do to you?" A wicked smile spread across his face.

I took in another breath before speaking. "I want you to fuck me." I plainly stated. "Come on now, talk to Daddy. I wanna hear all the filthy shit from earlier." The next thing I felt was his fingers pulling out of me. "I-I want Daddy to pound me into submission!" I said panicked. The fingers stopped. "Yeah, what else?" Jerry encouraged.

“I want you to fill me with your fat cock. I want to know how it feels for Daddy to fuck me." The man groaned and began pumping me. "Fill my baby ass with your hot creamy seed, just like you did with my sweet little mouth. Please...I'm begging you."

His fingers went in and out at a gentle pace. "That's more like it. Good boy." He worked me with little effort as I squirmed beneath him. The pain finally subsided and I sighed in relief. Just as I began to relax again, Jerry's digits pushed against a spot on my back wall.

My whole body shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over me. "OH FUCK!!!" I screamed out loud. The hand on my back shot up and clapped over my mouth. "Looks like I found somebody's sweet spot." He teased, nudging the spot again. I gave a muffled cry between his fingers. "SHHH!!! Dammit, you're a noisy one!" He said in a hushed frustrated tone. Jerry continued to poke and prod the bundle of nerves, causing me to whimper and yelp with every connection.

Once I'd quieted down, his hand fell away from my lips. The man gave me a few more pumps before removing his fingers. I whined in disappointment and arched my back. "Please, Daddy, put them back! I promise I'll be quiet! Please!!!" He petted the back of my head and hushed me. "Patience, my pet, I'll do something I know you'll like even better." Jerry steadied my hips and leveled the tip of his dick with my entrance. "Ready?" he murmured. "Y-Yes." I replied shakily.

"Alright, deep breaths now, ok?" I nodded in reply. He rubbed the mushroom head against my pucker before pushing inside. A sharp pain shot through my spine and I bit down on a pillow just to keep from screaming. "Almost done..." he said soothingly. My eyes watered as he slowly guided the rest of himself in. "H-H-Holy s-s-s-shit..." I stuttered in shock. My chest was heaving and my vision was a blur. I clenched hard around this new intrusion. Jerry groaned with pleasure.

"I knew you were gonna be tight, but not _THIS_ tight." He leaned forward and kissed the nape of my neck. "You know, you've been such a submissive little slut, I think you deserve a little treat." I turned my head to glance back at him. "I'm gonna let you adjust to my size before I start mercilessly ramming your sweet ass." We sat in that position for what felt like hours. The room was dead silent, save for the sound of my heavy breathing. "Alright, I'm gonna start pumping you, and I want you to talk to me. Got it?"

I rocked back on my knees just enough so that my ass was flush with his pelvis. "Daddy...I want you to pump my filthy, needy little hole. Your baby boy needs your touch, he wants your seed." Jerry purred and kissed my shoulder, "What else?" he pressed on.

"I-I-I want you to claim me, make me your sl-" "What was that?" he breathed against my neck. His tone had shifted from sensual to excited. "I want-want you to make me yours...Claim me…I wanna be your personal fuck toy!" I said, lightly bucking into him. Without warning, the man sunk his teeth into my neck. I yelped in pain as he sucked hard on the flesh. "You were mine the minute you came looking for me." He growled.

With that, Jerry drew back and thrust into me. I moaned out as he fucked me at a steady pace. "Put your hands behind your back!" he huffed. I readily complied to his demand. While he had me pinned with one hand, the other wrapped itself around the back of my neck. "Talk, Morty, or I'll pull out and finish myself, and leave you like this on the couch!" Jerry threatened.

"Daddy- you know this greedy- little cum dump- feels ten times better- than your own hand ever will!” I managed between breaths. “Can't you feel my virgin pucker- twitching and clenching- around your massive cock!?"

He picked up his pace at my words. "That's it! Fuck your desperate whore of a son, Jerry!!!" His fingers snaked their way into my curls again and swiftly yanked my head back. "No, you call me Daddy while I fuck you, understand?" He shoved my face back into the cushion.

"I can't help it! You feel so good inside me! I've never been touched before! And who better to fuck me...than my own father? Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me good!" My hole clenched around his dick as it pistoned in and out. Jerry's thrusts were getting harder and faster with every pump. My heart thumped in time with his thrusting, my mind went blank. I'd never felt this good in my entire life! I started drooling in my blissed-out state, tiny moans escaping my throat.

A hard smack jolted me back to reality. "Hey, don't you dare go quiet on me now! Speak, bitch!" The thrusting turned into ramming, I swear he was bruising my ass. "Please! Let-Let me roll my hips! I want the friction! I want the pounding! Your little whore is begging you!"

The palm lifted from my wrists and he slowed his movements. "Fine, go on then! Prepare yourself, but you’re gonna fucking work for this orgasm!" Jerry barked, momentarily stopping. I quickly grabbed the arm of the couch, rocked forward, and thrust backward as he slammed into me. The collision ripped a painful cry from us both. "Oh, God...Morty!" he moaned.

His fingernails dug into my hips. I drew closer and closer to the edge with each connection we made. Suddenly, he stopped moving and pulled out altogether. "W-W-Why did you s-s-stop!?" I cried. The man laughed behind me, "I told you to work for it, and I MEANT it!" Jerry teased my twitching hole with his cock. I jutted my hips backward in an effort to penetrate myself, but he pulled away.

"Beg for it, Morty. Beg me for release." he casually stated. "Please, Daddy, I'll do anything you want! Just let me cum!!!" I whimpered as pitifully as I could. "Aww that's not very believable. C'mon...convince me that you deserve it." he countered. I could feel my orgasm slowly slipping away. _'Not now! Not now!'_ I screamed in my head. My body began to shake with rage. A powerful, rightful infuriation. "You motherfucker..." I barely whispered.

"What was th-" before Jerry could finish his sentence, I whipped around and launched myself at him. Our faces were less than an inch apart as I straddled his chest. I took a deep breath and shouted: "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE A USED UP WHORE AND MAKE ME GUSH LIKE A GODDAMN PORNSTAR!!!" My lips were curled back in a snarl. “Fuck. Me. NOW!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!”

I pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. The man sat there shocked, his eyes wide and his expression blank. That was soon replaced with a look of outrage and fury. “Morty,” Jerry spoke, his tone malicious, “I think you’re forgetting who’s in control here.”

My own eyes widened in realization at what I’d done. “I-I-I uh…di-didn’t mean to do that.” I stammered, but at this point backpedaling was useless. He shoved me off of him and rose over me. Those dark eyes stared into mine like a predator ready to kill its prey. “Let me show you what happens when you forget.” In one fluid motion, Jerry flipped me over and lifted me across his lap.

 _*Crack!*_ His hand stung the surface of my cheeks. _*Crack!*_ I jumped and yelped in surprise as he struck me again. “Who do you think you are!? Nobody slaps me and gets away with it! Especially not a worthless little bitch like you!” Jerry fumed. His strikes were getting harder and harder.

My cock twitched against his lap with every blow. It wasn’t long before he’d noticed this. “Oh, so you like being punished, huh? Are you a little pain slut too?” His fingers dug into my scalp and snatched me up again. “Yes, Daddy, I love the way you beat my ass! Spank me! I’m such a bad boy!!!” I whined.

“Oh you ain’t seen nothin’ yet!” the man snapped. I could tell he wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. _‘Note to self: Never slap the evil, psychotic version of your father. EVER.’_ My thoughts snapped back to the present when he flipped me onto my back and pinned my throat.

“Spread your legs, you whore!!!” Jerry commanded. I quickly parted my legs for him, sprawling awkwardly on the couch. He shoved his entire length back into me without a moment’s warning. I cried out loud at the sudden stretching and screwed my eyes shut. “Morty…” the deadly tone beckoned to me.

I opened my eyes just in time for the back of his hand to meet my face. “I told you to be quiet.” he growled in my face. Then, he set off fucking me at a relentless pace. Another strike connected directly with my nose. A warm stream trickled from my nostril down my cheek. “Still like how I beat your ass?” Jerry taunted. His grip on my throat was getting tighter by the second.

“Y-Yes Sir! I deserve it for being dis-…” I could no longer speak as his fingers cinched tighter around my windpipe. My vision began to blacken and fade. Just when I thought he’d let me slip into unconsciousness, he released my throat. I sucked in a huge breath of air, grateful that he’d decided not to kill me...yet. My hands scrambled for the armrest above my head.

His thick cockhead crashed into my sweet spot and I saw stars! “Daddy please! Let me cum! I-I can’t- take it anymore!!!” I cried out. “Oh yes you can, and you WILL!!!” Jerry’s eyes were wild with rage. His shaft assaulted my prostate over and over again, I was heaving at this point. My whole body was quivering and slicked with sweat. The world around me became a blur. ‘How long has he been fucking me?’ I thought to myself. Another harsh slap snapped me back to the present. “Are you gonna slap me again!?” he barked. “No Sir!!!” I quickly chirped, silently praying he’d lose steam. My prayers fell on deaf ears… _*Smack!*_

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, bitch!” he threatened, winding up for another shot. I threw up my hands in an attempt to block him. Instead of feeling a hand catch my wrist, the stabbing of teeth broke my skin, ripping a yelp from me. His mouth locked tightly onto my wrist, Jerry growled around my bleeding flesh. Small dark rivers rushed down my arm and dripped onto the couch. I drew in a ragged breath and suppressed a cry in the back of my throat.

The man’s thrusting had reached a fever pitch. If I didn’t think of a way to save myself, and fast, he was going to kill me. “P-Please...Daddy…” I lightly choked out. Jerry released my wrists from his teeth. His thrusting began to slow a little. Our eyes locked, my heart skipped a beat. “Your little boy is sorry. I’ll never do it again, I promise…use me however you please.”

Time seemed to stand still around us. His features softened at my words, but only for a moment. He cocked his head to the side and grinned. “You think pretty words will save you now?” he sneered. The grin dropped from his lips and he slowly shook his head. “I think not…We’ve already established that you belong to me. I told you that you’re not cumming until I’m convinced you deserve to. So you better think quickly, unless...well, I don’t think I need to elaborate.” Jerry licked the blood off his lips in true predator fashion.

Just then, I got a crazy, _horrible_ idea.

“So, do you like biting and making me bleed?” I asked meekly. “Yes, in fact, blood is an _especially_ big turn-on for me. What are you getting at?” he replied. I held up my mangled, bleeding wrist. “Patience, Daddy, I’ll do something I know you’ll like even better.” Before he could respond, I smeared the blood across my throat. Jerry’s stare was now primal, almost animalistic. His mouth contorted into a sick grin. “You realize that doing so could prove to be fatal, right?” he mused. I tilted my head back and thrust my arms out to my sides. “Come and get it, Daddy.” I whispered.

He pulled out and tackled me to the floor, his teeth closed around my throat. I gasped out at the harsh sensation. It was suddenly replaced with the familiar pleasure of him sliding back into me. I moaned and clawed at his back. Jerry growled and pumped harder with every drag across his shoulder blades. He relentlessly chewed on the bloodied flesh, leaving it raw and aching. “H-Harder, Daddy!!!” I cried out. “Oh? What-hah-happened to that-hah-attitude?” He questioned between breaths.

It wasn’t long before he pounding my prostate again. My body shuddered with ecstasy as he drove into me.“Th-That’s it, Daddy!!! Pound your baby boy’s sopping, used up hole! Flood me with your cum! I wanna feel it running down my legs!!! I wanna be dripping in it!!!” I pleaded as pitifully as I could.

His rhythm was becoming uneven and I could tell he was close. My dick was dripping with anticipation again. After what felt like an eternity, he released me from his teeth. “Cum for me, Morty- cum for Daddy!” he huffed against my temple. With that, he struck my sweet spot with one hard, final thrust.

My breath hitched and my hips shuddered. I let loose a string of whimpers as seed spilled all over my stomach. A few more thrusts later and I could feel the warmth of Jerry’s release filling me. He let out a weary sigh and collapsed over top of me moments later. We both lay there tangled together in each other’s arms. Our bodies were covered with sweat, semen, and blood. Jerry was the first to speak after a few minutes. “Hey, kid, are you alright?” he said barely above a whisper. I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn’t move.

My mind was still trying to piece together everything that happened only moments ago. He lifted his head to look at me. “Talk to me, kid. Are you alright?” I couldn’t even think, let alone respond. One sentence just kept repeating itself in my head. _‘I’m not a virgin anymore. I’m not a virgin anymore.’_ Overcome with emotion, tears filled my eyes and I let out a quiet sob.

“No no no no! Don’t cry! Don’t do that!” Jerry said, sounding more panicked than frustrated. He quickly rose to his feet and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch. “Here,” he soothed as he wrapped me in its knitted comfort, “Don’t cry, Morty. Daddy’s here.” The man gently scooped me up and carried me over to the recliner. After making himself comfortable, he planted a kiss on my forehead. “Now, let’s try that again.” he whispered softly. “Are you ok, Morty?”

I finally managed a weak “Uh huh…” and opened my eyes. We stared at each other in exhaustion and euphoria. The man leaned forward and took my lips in a passionate kiss. “You did so good for Daddy...Good boy, Morty.” He whispered soothingly in my ear. Jerry brushed the hair from my face and caressed my cheek. Warm hands ran up and down my arms in a comforting manner.

“Oh, Daddy…” I murmured in a shaky tone. “That’s right, I’m your Daddy. Come here.” he replied. I wearily rested my head on his chest. His fingers lazily sifted through my hair. “We probably need to clean up, we’re pr-pretty messy.” I commented. “Yeah, that probably is best at this point. Are you able to stand?” Jerry asked. Using his arms for support, I slowly lifted myself out of his lap. “Ok, now can you walk?” “I-I think so.” I replied.

I turned to take a step- _*Thump!*_ \- and the next thing I knew, I was face-down in the carpet. Though, it probably didn’t help that I was still wrapped in the blanket. My body was trembling as I tried to get back on my feet. “Alright, hold on a second, I got ya.” he said, taking me back into his arms. Suddenly, I felt warm liquid drip from my ass. “Aww, Morty, you’re leaking.” Jerry cooed. “Do you want Daddy to clean you up?” I couldn’t help but blush and nodded.

“Although, I could just sit here and watch my seed drip from your pretty pink hole.” he teased. I knew he wanted me to beg for it. Mustering up what little strength I had left, I leaned into him and batted my eyes. He snorted at this, but I just softly smiled and murmured: “Daddy, your little boy is a filthy, sticky mess. Would you please lick me clean?”

Jerry bit his lip and gave a nod. I began untangling myself from the blanket. “Tell me what you want, Daddy.” He lifted me from his lap and set me on the carpet. “Stick your ass in the air, and spread your cheeks.” I leaned forward and lightly kissed him. Jerry motioned for me to proceed. I got on the ground, pointed my ass upwards, and spread my cheeks.

Warm cum began to spill from my pucker. The man gave a pleasureful groan at the display. A large stream ran down the back of my leg as my sphincter pushed outward. “I love how Daddy’s cream gushes out of my tiny asshole.” I said. “Wow, Morty-” Jerry muttered, biting back a laugh. “For a kid, you sure are a dirty, foul-mouthed whore! What would your mother think!?” I gave him a flirtatious smirk and giggled.

Jerry got on the floor behind me. He swiped a finger across my pucker and stuck it in his mouth. “Let Daddy help you with that. Sit on my face.” he said in a seductive tone. I smiled and bit my lip in excitement. He laid on his back and helped me straddle his face. His tongue slid gently between my cheeks and caressed me. I gasped out loud as the muscle forced its way inside. My pucker pulsed against his lips, cum slowly leaking into his mouth.

“You want me to lick you clean?” he murmured beneath me. “Oh yes _please_...” I responded breathlessly. He held me firmly in place and dove in again. I moaned and wriggled in pleasure, making damn sure he saw could see how much I was enjoying myself. Suddenly, his lips enveloped my entrance and began sucking on me. I rutted into his mouth as if my life depended on it. “You want-another-sloppy blowjob-Daddy?” I panted. Jerry lifted me from his face, “Eat up, you filthy slut.” he said, quickly burying himself again.

I laid across his body and took him into my mouth. Jerry’s breath hitched and he moaned out, raking his fingers down my back. I eagerly bobbed up and down on his cock, slurping and moaning loudly. “You like how my cock tastes after I’ve fucked your ass?” he huffed, nipping my inner cheek. “Damn right I do!” I cried out loud. We greedily devoured one another, thrusting and fucking each other’s faces.

I could feel his cock hardening in my mouth as I teased him. The faint saltiness of precum greeted my tongue and I came up for breath, “You like that, Daddy? You like how I fuck you with my mouth?” A loud groan escaped his lips, “Be careful, Morty...I can still go for another round.” I hummed around his shaft tauntingly. “Oh yeah? Prove it.” I said without thinking. I slapped a hand over my mouth, two seconds too late.

There were a few tense seconds of silence before Jerry pushed me off of him. “W-Wait!!! I-I didn’t mean it!” I pleaded, but he was having none of it. “Oh no! You want me to prove it? Fine.” he calmly stated. The man flipped me onto my stomach, his hands roughly forcing my thighs apart. A familiar pain shot through me again as he slammed inside me. I gave a high-pitched yelp and looked back at him.

His thrusts were slow, hard, and deliberate. I took in deep breaths trying to take my mind off the pain.“Is this what you want, Morty?” Jerry huffed. I tried to speak, but no words came out. My brain was too preoccupied with the huge cock that was just shoved up my ass. “Looks like I have to spank you again, huh?” he muttered impatiently.

A strangled whine was the only sound that left my lips. _*Crack! Crack! Crack!*_ Three harsh smacks stung my right cheek. “It’s obvious that you’re a greedy little cockslut, Morty. I’ve given you what you’ve asked for tonight...and then some!!! How about a little gratitude!?” _*Crack! Crack! Crack!*_ My left cheek was now hot with the stinging. All I could manage were pained yelps from the combination of smacks and thrusts. His next words...made my blood run cold.

“If I don’t hear something out of that pretty little mouth in the next five seconds, I’ll tear your throat out and drain your blood. Then I’ll put your lifeless corpse in Grandpa’s bed for-” I didn’t give him a chance to finish.

“THANK YOU, DADDY!!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. “Thank you for taking my virginity! Thank you for claiming me as your own! I’ll always be yours! Thank you!!!” Jerry gave a loud grunt as he filled me for the third time that night. My own climax followed soon after. He pulled his cock out and a generous amount of hot seed gushed from my hole. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Jerry spoke up. “See? Now was that so hard? What a good little slut I have. Now, look at the mess you’ve made. Lick up these puddles in the floor.” he ordered.

I steadily lifted myself on all fours and turned around. Between Jerry and me was a decent sized creamy pool on the carpet. I lightly dipped my tongue in and began lapping up the seed. “I wanna see you being nasty. Come on, shove your face in it.” Jerry said in an amused tone. Eager to please, I went deeper into the mess, coating the bottom half of my face in its thickness.

“Say you’re a filthy little cumslut.” he taunted. I looked up from the puddle, small gobs dripping from my chin, “I’m a filthy little cumslut.” I replied. “Damn right you are.” Jerry chuckled, then abruptly forced me down into the pool. “You ASSHOLE!!! Let me go!!!” I shouted. He laughed as I struggled to regain what little control I had. “Uh uh, I won’t let you go until you ask nicely.”

I let out a deep sigh and composed myself. “Daddy, would you please let me go? Your little boy is bloody, sweaty, and covered in cum. I’ll never question you stamina again, please?” I mustered up the most pleading, desperate look I possibly could. The man gave a deep sigh as well, “Alright, since you asked so nicely, be free.”

The hands disappeared from my back and I shot to my feet. The room around me tilted, I felt lightheaded and sank back down to the floor. Strong arms curled around my waist and pulled me upwards. Jerry helped me back on my feet and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

“You know what, I’m pretty tired myself. Let’s get you cleaned up and back in bed. The bathroom’s down here at end of the hall, right?” he asked. “Yea, that’s right.” I replied with a yawn. I sat in the chair while he gathered our things. Jerry helped me stand again, and I groggily followed him from the office.

The minute we reached the bathroom, I immediately sat on the toilet, the fog of sleep clouding my thoughts. He grabbed some washcloths from the cabinet and soaked them in warm water. Jerry wasted no time in cleaning himself off, then turned his attention to me. The water was soothing to my aching, bloodied body. “Stand up, I need to get your back.” he stated.

I gave a weary sigh and slowly stood up. The cloth gently brushed against my flesh, washing away whatever bodily fluids were left. My eyelids grew heavy as I leaned into Jerry’s touch. A light swat startled me back to the waking world and I whimpered in protest. “Don’t fall asleep just yet, we still have to get dressed.” the man said, handing me my pajamas. After a few minutes, we were both clean, dressed, and beyond exhausted.

Jerry carried me upstairs to my room and tucked me into bed. “Goodnight, kid.” he said as he turned to leave. “Wait-” I said grabbing his arm, “W-Would you please lay here with me? Just until I fall asleep...please?” He gave me a small smirk and rolled his eyes. “Alright...scoot over.” He climbed in and wrapped me in his arms. I was out within minutes.

The next morning, as I tried to sit up and stretch, I realized something was weighing me down. I tried turning on my side, but still couldn’t move. “Good morning.” a voice said to me. The weight gradually lifted and I whipped around in the sheets. Soreness and instant regret racked my entire body. I groaned and buried my face in the warm breathing lump in front of me… _’Wait a minute, what the hell?’_ I thought to myself. When I looked up, I was met with a pair of dark green eyes.

“Jerry...y-you stayed all night?” I asked sleepily. “Yea, I was pretty tired last night, so I just decided to stay in here.” he responded. “Yea, me too, and I-I’m actually glad you’re still here.” I cooed, resting my head against his chest. “Also, last night you let me maul you. You’ve stood up better than most grown women _and_ men that I’ve had.” He chuckled and pulled me into a deep kiss, his tongue once again laid claim to my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I abruptly broke the kiss, “I wanna do this again with you. Please, would you- fuck me again!?” I nervously blurted out. Jerry’s eyes widened at my question. He quickly straddled my hips and pinned my hands above my head. “So...you wanna be my personal fuck toy…for life?” he mused. He teased me further by grinding our hips together.

“Oooh, yes please, Daddy!” I said breathlessly. “That settles it. You’re mine and mine alone.” With that, he sucked feverishly on my collarbone. A large dark hickey was left in his wake. “Now, I have a very important question for you.” he stated, narrowing his eyes and grinning. “Anything for you, Daddy.” I replied. “Well,” he started, “is it safe to say you feel differently about buttholes now?”

Epilogue

Summer sat quietly in her bubble, her phone clutched tightly to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to piece together last night’s events. She glanced at the video on the screen and pressed the play button again.

 _“Who do you think you are!? Nobody slaps me and gets away with it! Especially not a worthless little bitch like you!”_ Jerry’s voice boomed through the speaker.

She watched in horror as he battered and strangled her brother. Summer skipped ahead a few minutes. _“Patience, Daddy, I’ll do something I know you’ll like even better.”_ Morty’s tone was weak, but devious as he smeared the blood on his throat. Jerry pounced and bit into him.

The fact that her little brother had been put through such atrocities made her skin crawl. She quickly located Rick’s number in her contacts and sent him a message with the video file attached reading: “You _NEED_ to see this!!! Something is _very wrong_ with Dad!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> While Doofus Jerry is still a controlling, power-hungry asshole, he finds crying off-putting. He knows how to make people stop, but doesn't really understand how to "comfort." He does, however, understand aftercare and he loves the idea of having a young plaything at his disposal in the long term.
> 
> Yes, Morty totally forgot about Summer being in a pocket dimension around his neck, so... yeah. She got a front row seat to that shit.
> 
> (I know, I'm awful... XD)


End file.
